


Any Venue

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Any Venue

Title: Any Venue  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #228: Word of the day (May 5th 2008: Fustian)  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Fluff  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Any Venue

~

“Wow,” Harry murmured as they entered the mansion.

Severus snorted. “Lucius and his fustian decor. Peacocks, indeed.”

Harry shrugged. “Didn’t see _this_ the night we were captured,” he said.

Severus frowned. “It’s a bit late to change the venue, although I suppose we could have used Grimmauld Place. Spinner’s End would not have--”

“It’s fine, Severus.” Harry clasped Severus’ hand. “Malfoy’s offer was generous.”

“We do not have to--”

Harry shushed him, and as they walked down the aisle, he whispered, “I don’t care where we do it, just that we get married. For that I can stomach any venue.”

~


End file.
